


Mutant After All

by Laurasauras



Series: AO3 Anniversary Flash Fiction [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, M/M, fanfic giveaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Davesprite meets a kindred spirit.





	Mutant After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamalsohere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamalsohere/gifts).



> [ iamalsohere](http://iamalsohere.tumblr.com/) asked:
> 
> Ok Laura, for your AO3 anniversary, I'm going to send you the first thing I get on this random ship generator for you to try and write fic of... And it's Davesprite/The Signless! Ooooh, two tragic boys. That should be fun!

The weirdest thing about the dream bubbles is that there are so many Daves in them, but you haven't met a single other Davesprite other than yourself. Daves are chill to hang out with. They all share your interests and none of them ever so much as mention the fact that you're part crow and sometimes act like it. They let any tendencies to groom yourself or others, your fascination with shiny shit and your very reasonable avoidance of cats go along as if they haven't even noticed you being a weirdo. 

It's a skill Johns and Jades do not share and even Rose can't help but raise her judgey eyebrow at you every now and then. Enough to make a dude even as rad as you feel a bit self conscious. Enough to make you maybe avoid non-Dave people, just a tad.

Because you spend so much time hanging out with Daves when you're willing to see anyone at all, you spend a lot of time hanging out with Karkats. Your favourite ones are the ones who haven't realised that lusting after Striders is a multiverse constant and think that they're being subtle by hiding their feelings towards their respective Daves under a fucking tsunami of rage. You thought you were good at talking, but it's actually kinda nice to just chill out and listen to more active Daves banter with their Karkats.

It's why when you see a familiar set of horns after you've been wandering alone for a while and are starting to get a hankering for people again, you fly towards them. 

The troll that looks back at you is assuredly not any kind of Karkat you've seen before. He's tall and his skin is so dark a grey that it's nearly black. He's wearing a cloak just slightly lighter than his skin that's stitched together with violently red thread. And he looks pissed.

'Hey,' you say, because you've come up to him now and as tempting as it is to just nope out of here, you kinda feel like a greeting is in order. 

'What do you want?' he asks, and his voice is different too, rough as if he has a bad smoking habit and deep with age. You want him to speak more, just so you can hear it.

'Is wanting even a thing out here?' you say.

He considers you slowly.

'I haven't seen anything like you before,' he says.

'I'm one of a kind,' you say. You were trying to sound boastful, but you think it just came out a bit sad. 'Most wonderful thing about Davesprite is, I'm the only one. I'm ... close enough to human, though.'

'A mutant,' he says, nodding his understanding.

'Shit, don't hold back,' you mutter.

'I'm a mutant too. We're not lesser. We're not  _other_. The ones that wriggle out with the same features as the majority are not the only ones that are worthy of survival. Or of love.'

You sit down next to him. What he's saying should sound preachy, but it doesn't. He has this undertone of righteous fury that makes you think that if you didn't listen, he'd punch you out. But not really. He's just ... You're pretty fucking captivated.

'Uh ... Do you mind if I chill here for a bit?'

He puts his hand on your shoulder with an ease that no one has. You think your spriteness repulses players from touching you, or you  _thought_ that until he managed it with no hesitation.

'Davesprite, we are brothers. You are welcome by my side so long as I am welcome by yours.'

Yeah, you're gonna push all those feelings  _way_ down to be dealt with later. 


End file.
